camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Camerapedia talk:Todo list
Good page possible candidates For the moment most of the maker pages need more work, I restricted myself to pages concerning a specific camera. I have taken the following pages from the 30 : * pages that will interest many people, but there is already good info elsewhere: ** Nikon FM3A, already pretty detailed, but there is currently no source, and that would imply working on the whole FM/FE family (it would be weird to setup a good page about the FM3A while having this kind of Nikon FM page) ** Nikon F3, much more work needed, but a very important series of cameras ** Olympus OM-1/2/3/4, sound start, already has pictures, easy to improve ** Olympus OM-10/20/30/40, same style, a bit less interesting ** Leicaflex, same style ** Bessa (35mm), sound but a bit sketchy, cameraquest will always do infinitely better * pages that will interest some people ** Contaflex (SLR), sketchy, no source cited, a serious work would imply the manipulation of German sources that I wouldn't fully understand ** Makina, idem ** Contax S, idem * pages that will interest a handful of people ** Mine Six, the nearest from a good page, probably only needs a minor polishing work ** Mihama Six, the same style, a bit more sketchy ** Olympic, already extensively detailed, same style as the Olympus folders, the Super Olympic is historically important (first Japanese 35mm lens shutter camera) ** Focasport, sound but sketchy ** Drépy, detailed, web sources already mentioned, but who knows these obscure French folders? ** Norca, same style and same problem --Rebollo fr 14:42, 30 May 2006 (EDT) :Well done. I'll comment on just a few of these: :Bessa (35mm), sound but a bit sketchy, cameraquest will always do infinitely better :I dispute that. Cameraquest's pages are informative and superbly illustrated, but they're essentially advertising. Gandy tends to ignore factors that aren't relevant to his own sales, e.g. (if I remember right) color variations that he couldn't or didn't sell. He sometimes gives the wrong impression or even says untruths, such as his statement somewhere that the reason why 35/2.5 PII is M-mount is that its optical design meant it couldn't be squeezed into screwmount: nonsense, because the PII is optically identical to its predecessors. Gandy has the advantage of being able to summarize his own conversations with Kobayashi; but on the other hand he doesn't, and is unlikely ever to, summarize the great number of informative conversations with Kobayashi and others in Cosina that have appeared over the years in Japanese photo magazines. The problem here is that I only have a few of these magazines myself and right now am not overwhelmed by enthusiasm for looking up the others or reading them. However, they're neither hard to find nor hard to read. :Mine Six, the nearest from a good page, probably only needs a minor polishing work :Badly needs informative photos of Mine Six cameras. I have a IIISB and I've already photographed it; I'm in touch with somebody who has an earlier model (I think a IIF). :Mihama Six, the same style, a bit more sketchy :As a major contributor to this, I have to say that I can add little more: I have no more resources (and no Mihama Six camera). :In general, I must say that what are otherwise among the best articles in CP are surprisingly poorly illustrated. If I seem to be criticizing others here, well, I'm criticizing myself as harshly as anyone else. (Somehow I find it a bit narcissist/ridiculous/pathetic to take and publicly display photos of my own toys cameras. Or perhaps I'm just too lazy to look for and blow the dust off my digicam.) -- Hoary 19:42, 30 May 2006 (EDT) ::Mihama Six, the same style, a bit more sketchy ::I have tried to add the scarce additional info I could gather. These cameras seem too uncommon to go into deeper details for the moment, and the "good page" target seems difficult to reach. I will keep an eye on them at Yahoo Auction Japan. --Rebollo fr 17:12, 1 June 2006 (EDT)